


In Trance

by SparkyLulu



Series: Voyeurism [1]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Cardinal Copia (mention), Mentions of being unmasked, Other, Prequelle Era Aether, Voyeurism, forearms, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyLulu/pseuds/SparkyLulu
Summary: You were having a great time at a Ritual when you noticed one of the Ghouls had his sleeves rolled-up. He had your full attention then.





	In Trance

His sleeves were rolled up.

His slender fingers graced his instrument, tenderly, like he was touching the most delicate flesh. A ring on one of them, like a subtle contrast to his pale flesh. Enticing, gently calling for attention... For my attention.

The way his hands moved up and down his guitar was mesmerizing, to say the least. They streamed the chords and produced the notes with the passion of a musician and the skill of years of practice. Oh, it was almost as if he was caressing a lover of old, a flesh known by him for years. Just like a lover trying to trace the curves of his beloved right before his proclamation of utmost love.

And his forearms... Oh, Satan, those forearms! It was an extremely rare sight, for Ghouls were meant to be covered in black fabric from head to toes, never to be seen by peer or devotee. However, in the heat of this crowded venue, this Ghoul found his opportunity to lose himself in the music, the moment, the atmosphere. To my personal viewing pleasure, of course.

I felt like a voyeur, stepping out of the shadows into the dim light, to observe with the most undivided attention whichever action this peculiar Ghoul would attempt. Oh, I knew damn well that I wasn't alone and that, most probably, he was enjoying himself, being exhibited in front of us all, almost naked to Ghouls’ standards. I also knew that it was sure that many more would be lusting over him like I was, but I was in trance. There was no way in Earth or Hell that this Ghoul could know anything about me, beyond the fact that I was standing right there, right then. But that was the magic of the show, being able to fantasize that, for the time being, they were your own and they were there to please you.

There wasn't any more bare skin. However, those rolled-up sleeves whispered silent promises of more treats to come. If only… if only I could have been able to touch him… if only I would have touched him… Could we have come together, together as one?

Minutes ticked by and, soon enough, the Ritual was over. Everyone was euphoric, but I felt like being edged. I refused to acknowledge the end, for if I were to do that, that would've been the end of this ghoulish dream.

I made my way towards the bus. I was determined to wait for as long as it took for the climax I had been looking forward to.

An hour went by. Some people started to get anxious, others simply left, tired after the night's event. As the adrenaline and the excitement started to wear off, I could see myself getting just a bit chilled. How pleasant it would have been to have those hands to warm me.

Suddenly, two figures stepped out of the bus. The Cardinal, in his street clothes, gentle and carefree as always. By his side, the object of my fascinations. I had never seen his face before, but man, hadn't I looked at those hands closely enough and for enough time to know them anywhere?

As the line went on and people left happily with their autographs and little chit-chats, I couldn't help the warmth spreading through my body and the feeling in the pit of my stomach, reminding me anxiously of what was about to happen. Would he recognize me? Had he seen the way I looked at him, the longing in my eyes, the yearning in my hands? Had he understood? Would this still be part of the performance?

My turn came at last, quite literally. I greeted Papa, thanked him for the show, and asked for an autograph on the lone Mummy Dust I had managed to pick. Everything was smooth and gentle, but when it came to the Ghoul… oh, my. I barely remembered how to speak. He must have realized, for he was the one greeting me and offering an autograph and a guitar pick. He asked me for the Nihil bill so he could sign it, which made me snap back to reality. I offered my forearm instead, to carry his name and his touch, forever on my flesh. It hardly was everything I wanted, but it was more than I had expected to get. With a smile plastered on my face, I said my goodbyes and turned to leave.

Steps followed mine. A hand took my own and, suddenly, I was facing a man with no name in a situation that only my wildest dreams could conjure.

"You were the one who wouldn't stop looking at my hands."

I could only nod.

"The night's still young. Say you wanna hang out? Perhaps you could tell me more about your fixation."

I could only smile in disbelief.

He came closer, and with his lips almost kissing my ear, he whispered, "and maybe I can show you what I can do with them."

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of "clothed voyeurism", if you'd like :) This is my first attempt at a sexier writing, so constructive criticism is appreciated. Also, my eternal grattitude to whoever manage to capture that Ghoul and upload it to Instagram (you've probably seen him in the same footage of Swiss-Army Ghoul dancing to Monstrance Clock).


End file.
